


Teacher's Pet

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, PWP, Roleplay, SGA kinkmeme fill, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's got a medical kink - but Rodney's got other reasons to like being called "Doctor McKay"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this here as part of my end of 2010 wrap-up. Written as a comment-fic epilogue following on from the excellent "Screw Theory" by anon, in the SGA kinkmeme. The full posting, including "Screw Theory", is [here](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_kinkmeme/3923.html?thread=690771)  
> 

_(in "Screw Theory" Rodney discover's John's medical kink. See the link above. This is a week later...)_

 

It's a week before they manage a 'beer night' again, but the memory is still searingly hot for John. He's even worse than usual with his paperwork, driving Lorne to purse his lips and just cart a whole stack of requisitions off to forge his signature, while John zones out at his desk, remembering Rodney naked in the white coat, the cool kiss of the stethoscope against his cock.

"So, like..." he attempts, levering the top off a Molson’s and passing it across. "I figure I owe you one, after last time. Must be more you'd like than just me mentioning your doctorates." Shit. Even saying the word "doctor" in any form has him half-hard again.

Rodney eyes him thoughtfully. "Well, yes, as a matter of fact. It's not really about the PhDs at all." John raises a sceptical eyebrow and Rodney's mouth quirks up. "Yes, yes, admittedly that's part of it, I never claimed that my brilliance and accomplishments weren’t a turn-on, but that’s not the whole fantasy.”

John settles back on the bed and takes a swig from his own bottle. “Okay, spill.”

Rodney rolls his eyes. “Oh, very conducive to intimate revelations, I _am_ sure.” John makes a circular ‘get on with it’ gesture and Rodney parks himself in the desk chair, and begins.

“It’s another classic, so you having a medical kink makes it easier to admit how clichéd I am as well.” John pulls a rude ‘I am _so_ not a cliché’ face and waves him on. “It’s a teacher/student thing. I’m a professor desperately trying to stick to the rules, and you’re a seductive student with a huge crush.”

John raises both eyebrows and grins around the neck of the bottle. He deliberately gives Rodney a ‘come hither’ look from under his lashes and flutters them.

“Oh Christ, yes, just like that. Damn.” Rodney winces and adjusts himself, the bulge of his erection obvious in his well-worn jeans.

“So when you’re getting off on me calling you ‘Dr McKay’, it’s because I’m your twinky student and you know it’s totally against the rules to fuck me, huh?”

“Yeah,” says Rodney, and Jesus, his voice is already deeper, just from that. “I know it’s wrong but I can’t resist you, because you’re so, so…” he flails, a flush rising up his neck.

John grins, still giving Rodney the heavy-lidded gaze. He can work with that. He rolls up to sit on the side of the bed, and scrubs one hand through the hair at his nape, trying to channel himself at nineteen.

“Look, Dr McKay, I know you said we couldn’t, not any more, but I can’t stop thinking about you.” He looks up again under his lashes, pouting slightly. “I’ve never known anyone like you,” John says, hoping he isn’t laying it on too thick, but Rodney’s eyes are dark and his mouth’s slightly open, the beer abandoned on the table beside him.

“We can’t, John, it’s wrong,” says Rodney, sounding wrecked. “I’m your tutor. It’s a position of trust, and the university policy…I can’t, we can’t…”

John slides to his knees and licks his lips. “But you’re _not_ taking advantage, not if I want you to. If I want _this_ …” He slides in between Rodney’s splayed knees, feeling his own cock press and rub against the soft fabric of his shorts in the BDUs and he’s hard now, really hard. He lets himself give a little shudder and bite his lower lip as he cups one hand over Rodney’s crotch and stares up as wantonly as he can manage.

Rodney arches up involuntarily, pressing into his hand, then puts his own hand over John’s. “Jesus, John, no, you mustn’t, you can’t just--"

But he isn’t pushing John away, isn’t removing his hand, so John gives his length a squeeze and leans in, kissing Rodney’s hand where it’s folded over his own, their fingers meshed. He takes Rodney’s thumb and sucks it into his mouth, a promise of what’s in store.

Rodney makes a strangled noise and when John peers up through his lashes again - tongue flicking wet against the ball of Rodney’s thumb - he’s just gone, eyes glazed and breath ragged.

John lifts Rodney’s hand and fellates his fingers, sliding two into his mouth at once. He undoes Rodney’s zipper and frees his cock from his boxers, then strokes it, holding it in front of his face like a kid with an ice cream cone. His tongue aches and his mouth is wet with wanting as he stares at Rodney’s impressively hard dick, flushed with blood and slick at the tip. He needs to establish the scene just a little more before his mouth’s full of cock, but god, it smells good.

“I want you, Dr McKay, want to suck your cock. You’re so hot, and brilliant, and it makes me hard just thinking about you. Please let me suck you, Dr McKay, please, _please_ , I don’t care about the rules…” And John finds that he means it, not a trace of irony in him as he pleads with Rodney and strokes him, his body tight with arousal, cock leaking in his pants.

“Yeah, Jesus, yeah. _Suck_ me.” Rodney’s hand’s in his hair now, urging his head down, and John goes gratefully, taking the swollen head into his mouth with a groan and sliding down, careful of his teeth, tongue curling, tasting the familiar, welcome, bitter-salt musk.

It’s intense, and he’s so turned on, fumbling with his own pants as he pumps Rodney’s cock and takes him deep, hollowing his cheeks.

“John, John,” whimpers Rodney above him, hips bucking, hands tight in his hair, and John feels a flush of power that the legendary Dr McKay, PhD, PhD, is coming apart in his mouth, under his tongue, and he doesn’t care that it’s against the rules, fuck the rules, he’s never given a damn about the rules. His other hand’s working his own cock now, rough and slick in his opened pants and he moans and takes McKay’s cock deeper, feeling more than tasting the hot spurts as Rodney comes with a helpless cry. John follows him almost immediately, face planted in Rodney’s sweaty groin as he jerks and shivers.

After, he’s too loose to move, arms around strong thighs and his cheek nestled into Rodney’s damp groin as Rodney cards fingers through his hair, soothing his scalp.

“So that’s a yes to the student/teacher scenario, then?” Rodney murmurs, voice a languid curl of amusement.

John’s voice is rough, not that he minds. “Yeah, guess so.” He glances up, mischievous. “Next time you can fuck me over a lab table after class, Dr McKay.”

“ _Oh fuck"_ , groans Rodney. “Bastard”.

 

\- end


End file.
